For Andie
by Cnopps
Summary: Simon and Izzy finally have the most perfect baby girl, but all goes wrong when they are involved in a car crash. Jace and Clary are both in the will to take care of baby girl Andie. Can the two finally come to an understanding and raise a child together? AH,AU, rated t for adult content ***NEW AUTHOR SAME ACCOUNT***


**Clary's point of view **

"Isn't she beautiful?" Isabelle asked. She was in a complete dream state in the hospital.

"Gorgeous, Izzy. She looks just like you, but I still see Simon in the nose and mouth." I replied.

Izzy and Simon got married a year ago, but it only felt like a week. Now, they had a beautiful baby girl, and they couldn't be happier.

"Hello, ladies! Oh, she's absolutely perfect." Simon walked in. All three of us were hovering over the baby.

After a significant silence, I said, "So, what names are you guys thinking about?"

"Well, we wanted to make it something original, but not made up. Simon is thinking about Brooklyn, because she was born in New York and all, and I was leaning towards Andrea, or Andie for short." Isabelle explained.

"I like Andie, too." I added. Isabelle just smiled at me. Even after giving birth, she was flawless at 25 years old.

And at that single moment, someone else walked into the hospital room. A boy, about six feet two, with golden hair and amber eyes.

"Sorry I'm late, I got stuck in traffic, and I, oh let me see her." Jace strode across the floor right next to Isabelle and Simon. He was dangerously near me, and I still felt sparks.

**2 YEARS AGO**

"_Oh, please let me set you up with Jace! Simon says he's great, and that he's changed since High School! Come on, Clary! You haven't dated in eight months!" Isabelle was hooked on getting me to go on a date with one of Simon's friends from his school years. _

_ "Ugh! Fine, I will go out to dinner with him. But if it doesn't work out Izzy, I swear, I will make that pretty face of yours not-so-pretty." I finally caved and agreed. _

_ The next Friday, I was busy putting finishing touches onto my makeup, when the bell rang. It was Jace._

_ "Hi. You must be Clary. I'm Jace." At first I was completely stunned. He was really cute. Not quickly enough, I stopped staring at him to grab my coat, and noticed what he was wearing. A baseball cap, a worn out t-shirt, some old jeans, and some dirty sneakers, while I on the other hand was wearing a nice blue dress, my hair was perfectly done, and I was wearing strappy heels. _

_ "So are we leaving soon or what?" Jace seemed kind of rude. _

_ "Um, sure." I responded. We started walking to the street, when I realized what he drove. A pretty crappy junker for a car. I kept jiggling with the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. I made it a point to Jace, and all he did was sigh, and walk to the opposite side of the car, and with one strained pull, he opened the door. I stepped in and we were about to start driving. All of a sudden, there was a buzzing coming from Jace's pocket. _

_ "Hello? Oh hey baby, how's it going? No, I'm not busy later tonight. Okay sure. I'll be there at eleven. Bye." I looked at Jace in astonishment. Did he seriously just take a booty call on a date? _

_ "Excuse me." I demanded. Jace just looked at me like I was strange. _

_ "What? I can't take a call on a date?"_

_ "Not when it's some other girl that you sleep with!"_

_ "How do you know I'm sleeping with her, huh? Maybe it's my friend?" He was being a complete ass, trying to make _me_ look stupid._

_ "First off, friends don't call each other 'baby.' Second, friends don't decide to meet late at night unless they're friends with benefits." I sounded kind of bitchy, but I had the right to be. _

_ "Okay, you got me! I don't want to be on this stupid blind date! Simon made me do this because apparently his girlfriend or whatever felt sorry for you, and thought you were pretty pathetic, so I decided to be nice and go to the stupid dinner." Jace's words stung. No man really talked to me like that. Tears were threatening my eyes. At that exact moment, I jangled the handle until I finally got out of the turd he called a car. I heard him mumble something like 'thank god' under his breath. Right then one stray tear streaked my cheek as I purposefully walked back to my door. _

A few weeks later, Simon proposed to Izzy, and I was the maid of honor. I did a lot of the planning, and Jace, being the Best Man, I saw him too often after that. Rotating through girl after girl, breaking hearts like it was nobody's business. I felt like he purposely was in front of me every time he kissed one of the skanks, glancing at me while doing it. and I always got a tug of jealously, though I didn't know why.

During the wedding, we both got a little tipsy at the wedding, and ended up making out in a dark corner. Afterwards, he cut off all contact with me, and tried to avoid me a lot. I felt hurt, and pretty used.

**CURRENT DAY**

C.p.o.v.

"I think I'm just going to get some air outside." I really didn't feel like being near Jace. Isabelle's smile faltered a little, but she soon went back to grinning when she went back to the baby's face.

As I sat outside of the room, I just felt bad. Not sad, or angry really. Just bad. Almost depressed. Jace made me crazy even though we had only one date. You couldn't even call it a date. It was just a shitty excuse of an acquaintance.

I was glad I packed my sketchbook. It was jam-packed with all kinds of drawings, and of everything you could think of, trees, portraits of people, outfits, and just random things around the house.

I started to draw. I didn't really know what I was drawing, I just started to make some curves and lines. Twenty minutes later, I figured out what I drew. It was the baby. I admired it before I tore it out and walked back into Isabelle's room to put the drawing on display. They always liked my drawings, and would probably be really happy to have a portrait of their new girl.

As I walked back into the room, I saw Jace ogling over the little girl, and couldn't help but melt. He looked so content, as if he was the girl's father. But I knew he could never handle a kid of his own. I pushed the thought away as I walked towards Simon and Izzy, avoiding Jace's gaze.

"I got inspired out there, and I ended up drawing her." Izzy and Simon looked at the portrait in amazement.

"Clary, this is beautiful!" Izzy started crying. I blamed the sudden emotion on her hormones that were apparently really crazy right after giving birth.

I took the picture and put it on display on the windowsill. Everything was almost perfect in life. My new art studio was coming along, Simon and Izzy started a family, and I was pretty happy in general. The only flaw was Jace, and the way he always looked at me, just side glances, but still. I also was single, and had been for the past few months now. But other than that, everything was going pretty well.

After a good three hours of being in the hospital, I decided to go home, leaving the couple plus Jace alone.

"Alright, I'm heading out guys, but I'll check on you tomorrow Izzy."

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow! Oh jeez I bet my hair is a disaster." It wasn't really, but I was still prepared for this. I threw her a brush I specifically packed for her when she realized she wasn't perfect at the moment.

"Clary, you're a lifesaver! Jace, be a gentleman and walk her out." Izzy ordered. Jace and I both scowled. We never spoke to each other the whole visit

"No, he's fine. I'm taking a cab home, don't worry about me." Jace looked significantly relieved and I made a face at him.

"God, you guys are like little kids! Get over yourselves and just be friends!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Well, if she wasn't wound as tight as a clock, maybe I would."

"Oh stop being a total asshole, Jace. She has never done anything to you." Simon added in. Jace and I both looked down. They didn't know about the reception accident.

I quickly walked out and sped through the rest of the hospital down to the main floor and grabbed a cab ride home.

Once I was inside my apartment, I did what I always did when I was unhappy. Paint. I turned my music on as loud as possible, listening to Lana Del Ray sing Video Games. I grabbed a canvas and got to work. I did something pretty abstract, with lots of dancing lines, and colorful twists. Once I was satisfied, I started to put my art supplies away when I noticed the time. It was three in the morning. Shoot. I had work at 8:00 AM. I put on pajamas and hit the sack for the night.

I woke to my annoying alarm. Being a wedding photographer was a great job and all, but I really wanted to just be an artist. That's why I started building a studio in the city. Pretty soon, I could quit my job and just paint. My mom Jocelyn really got me interested in the idea of art, and I never really let go of the dream.

Today I was doing all office work. Editing pictures, sending out pictures, enhancing and other meaningless features, this was my least favorite part of the job. But at least I didn't need to look nice for it.

"Hello, Clary. The bride and groom for the Queen wedding would like their pictures in black and white, and so would the Lightwood wedding." My boss Camille exclaimed.

Isabelle's brother, Alec Lightwood, was getting married to his boyfriend Magnus of a few years. They were the cutest gay couple I had known.

I sauntered over to my desk, bracing the next six hours of work. I plugged in my headphones and tuned out the rest of the world. Slowly, the clock finally blinked two in the afternoon. I had a pretty productive day, and I would get to visit the baby again.

I pulled into the hospital, only to see a certain asshole pull in right next to me.

I quickly walked out, effectively ignoring Jace and making it to the door. Once I got to the elevator, I tried closing it quickly, but Jace had caught up with me and rode in the elevator I was in. For a while there was just an awkward silence. Then, he sighed. A really dramatic sigh, like he was trying to say something.

I gave him a funny look, "What?"

"Oh you did notice me! I thought you were just being a cold bitch. It's nice to see you too!"

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Geez Clary, I've known you for like two years, and this is the first time you've spoken to me in the past 48 hours."

I scoffed, "You haven't really been making an effort to be friendly either, you prick!"

"Ugh! It was better when it was silent."

"Then you should have kept it that way."

The rest of the ride was silent. I quickly scooted out of the elevator and walked to Izzy's room. Simon wasn't there anymore.

"Hey girlie. Where'd Simon go?"

"Oh, I sent him home last night. He looked beat. He came back today, but I sent him back home. I mean, I'm being released tonight, so."

"That's great! So how you feeling, Iz?"

"Really tired. I just want to go to our new house and start a family." Isabelle said with a lazy grin.

"I bet."

"Oh hi Jace! Didn't see you there!" Isabelle said. Jace was just hanging by the doorway.

"Yeah, how you doing?

"I'm hanging in there. But I think I'm going to take a nap, so unless you guys want to watch me sleep, you are free to go."

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow, Izzy."

"Bye, Clary!" And with a yawn, Iz went to sleep.

**FOUR WEEKS LATER**

"Thank you guys so much for agreeing to watch Andie for the night!" Isabelle and Simon decided to go on a much needed dinner date, but only under the conditions that both Jace and I looked after the baby. I wasn't too thrilled, but I bit the bullet and helped out.

"Okay you kids, have fun!" I said, with Andie cradled in my arms settled on my side, and with that they sped off to their restaurant.

"So, how is work going for you?" Jace awkwardly asked after a half hour of silence.

"Um, it's fine I guess. What about you? I don't even know your job."

"I'm a sports reporter. And it's just fine." His voice seemed stern, like it was a pain just to talk to me. Whatever, I thought.

A few hours later, we were both dozing off. All of a sudden, we heard the doorbell ring. I got up and answered it. There was a policeman there with a sullen look on his face.

"Hello, are you related to Isabelle or Simon Lewis?" Oh no. What happened?

"I'm her best friend Clary Fray, why?" I started to get worried.

"I'm extremely sorry, Miss Fray, but Simon and Isabelle were in a fatal car crash" At those words, my heart stopped, everything stopped. My knees buckled, and I fell to the ground, and started sobbing. I barely believed it. Simon. And Isabelle. Were. Dead.

"What's going on in here?" Jace walked to the front door."

"Your friends Isabelle and Simon Lewis were involved in a fatal car crash." Jace's eyes darkened.

"What? They're, they're dead?"

"I'm deeply sorry, sir."

I started to think more clearly, then thought of Andie. I turned to Jace, and then ran to the other room where Andie was just staring at the wall silently, not knowing anything that had happened. I grabbed her, my coat, slipped on some shoes and got into my car to drive to the hospital.

I saw my best friend for the last time. I saw her husband for the last time. Jace and I both sobbed seeing our closest friends, just gone. We held hands. It wasn't uncomfortable. It wasn't awkward. It was just like a mourning reaction.

The ride home was sad and depressing. I was crying. Jace's eyes were clouded over. I again thought of Andie. She had no parents. Who would she live with? Jace and I slept at the Simon and Isabelle's old house, and decided in the morning they would contact the couple's attorney to see the will and who would take care of Andie. I tried sleeping, but ended up just crying the whole night.

**I really like my ideas for this story! Review! Tell me if it's any good!**


End file.
